


Late Night Train Rides

by Bee_Li



Series: Haikyuu Bois Piss Stuff Cuz I'm Kinky [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is eighteen, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bokuto Koutarou, College Setting, Counter Sex, Crying, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humiliation, Lube, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Omorashi, Rimming, Smut, Top Akaashi Keiji, Train Rides, Wetting, chair wetting, no protection sex, smut at the end, they are adults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee_Li/pseuds/Bee_Li
Summary: It's after a party, and Bokuto hasn't peed since he left his apartment. Now it's in the very early hours of the morning, he's on a train with Akaashi, and he really, really has to pee. And, spoiler alert, he doesn't make it off the train with dry pants, but he has Akaashi there to help him. And later on the day, Akaashi completely fucks him out of his mind. That's it really. This is also really filthy.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Haikyuu Bois Piss Stuff Cuz I'm Kinky [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771852
Comments: 5
Kudos: 164





	Late Night Train Rides

Late Night Train Rides 

It’s nearly one in the morning and they’re just now managing to get out of the college party that they’d been dragged to by one of Bokuto’s friends. They had gotten there around eleven when the party was starting to get into full swing. People fueled by sex drives and alcohol. Strangers and pretty faces in revealing clothes that didn’t mean anything to Bokuto or Akaashi. 

They had gotten separated for a few hours, Akaashi had hidden away in a bedroom until a couple stumbled in and it was a window of thirty seconds for him to get out or witness the making of a porn scene. He had bolted as soon as they came in, slamming the door behind him and calling Bokuto. He hadn’t answered the first three times, but on the fourth ring he picked up and Akaashi had yelled into the speaker over the too-loud music he wanted to go home. 

Thirty minutes later they had both managed to squeeze out of the door, gasping for breath as soon as fresh air hit their faces. Akaashi panted and wiped the sweat off his brow, the place was crowded and hotter than hell itself. He had stood up after a moment and looked at Bokuto,” I am never doing that again.”

Bokuto nodded,” I’m good too. Wanna do anything else?”

,” I’m hungry.”

,” Let’s eat.”

So they had gone on to find a small ramen shop that was open until three in the morning. So they had gone in, at one, and ordered two bowls of ramen and some water and coke. Quickly guzzling it down as soon as it arrived. Then drink some more, along with the soup. They stayed for a while, until closing time, and Akaashi had handed Bokuto his jacket as he went to pee. Bokuto however did not, and now he’s regretting it as they walk to the train station. 

Which is twenty minutes away, and they have a train to catch, and that train will be a forty-minute ride plus the walk to his apartment in fifteen minutes at the very least. And his bladder throbs against his skin. It’s a low, kinda annoying throbbing that makes you squirm a bit and will it to go away, hoping the pressure will ease after a few moments, and it does. But it comes back a few minutes later stronger than before. 

He can deal with it, for now, he’ll go when they get to the train station, hopefully avoiding any homeless people for the time being. But his need gets worse with each step he takes, and he knows he had a little bit of alcohol tonight. Alcohol runs pretty fast through systems and he isn’t the greatest at holding his alcohol. Plus the two glasses of coke, and the drinks he drank at the party. 

Akaashi looks as he shakes his head out of his thoughts. Now is not the time to be thinking about liquids in such a situation. Bokuto meets Akaashi’s gaze and grins sheepishly,” I guess you kinda hated the party huh?”

The younger sighs,” I didn’t like it much. It was too loud, too publicly sexual for me.”

,” I get it, we won’t go to another one.”

,” Good. Did you enjoy it?”

,” Kinda, not my scene but it wasn’t too bad because I had some friends there.”

,” I had to get out of my hiding spot rather quickly. A couple came into the bedroom I was hiding out at with the full intention to make a cringy porno scene.”

,” Oh eww, I’m sorry about that.”

,” It’s fine, you took me to ramen after that so it’s okay.”

,” I’m glad I could make your night better then. When we get home what do you want to do?”

,” Sleep. I’m exhausted.”

,” Oh right, you’re still a high school student who doesn’t have the college kid diet and sleep schedule.”

,” What’s your concoction of it?”

,” Per se four to six hours of sleep, coffee, cheap food I can get from shady grocery stores.”

,” That’s not healthy.”

,” It’s college.”

,” Please take care of yourself better.”

,” I’ll try. We’ll see.”

,” Bokuto-San.”

,” Fine, fine, I promise to take better care of myself.”

,” Thank you.”

The conversation has distracted him enough to enter the train station, and as soon as they swipe their cards he veers off to the bathrooms only for Akaashi to grab his wrist and yank, because just his luck the train has just arrived. And they have to run at full speed into the train to avoid missing it and waiting another twenty or so minutes. He understands why they ran, waiting another twenty minutes does not sound appealing, but neither does holding his overfilled bladder for that long. They slid into the train, skidding to a halt just as the doors closed. 

Akaashi grins a bit,” That was close.”

Bokuto smiles,” Uh-huh, you got us out of here though, so thanks.”

,” Of course.”

He hides his need of course. The last thing he wants is Akaashi to know just how badly he needs to pee, and so, of course, the logical thing to do is hold it in and not make a word about it. Besides, he’s in college. College kids sit through lectures and they hold their pee all the time so he can too. But he needs to go and his bladder is filling up way too quickly and he knows there’s only one way for it to go out.

But he sits on his seat diligently, his hips shifting around every other second or so and he tries to hold still, but his hands fidget and he doesn’t even notice that his bottom lip is trapped between his teeth and caught victim to his nervous habits. Akaashi notices it though. He notices the whole thing. 

He sees how Bokuto’s thighs are pressed together a bit and he shifts every second that he can, the faint blush on his cheeks and how he continually tries to pop his fingers. Something's up. So he asks,” Bokuto-San, are you alright?”  
Bokuto whips up to him and releases his lip which is now shiny with spit and bright red, swollen from his bite,” Y-Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?”

,” You’re moving around a lot, more so than usual.”

,” Ah, it’s nothing.”

,” Do you need to pee?”

He sees Bokuto’s hair deflate some, and the older deflate, his blush increasing and he nods sullenly,” Sorry.”

,” No need to apologize about something like this. How bad do you have to go?”

Bokuto looks away and mumbles,” Uhm, bad?”

,” Can you hold it to the station?”

,” Probably.”

Akaashi cringes inside, probably means no most of the time. And a gut feeling tells him this means no. So, he grabs Bokuto’s hand and squeezes tightly,” We’ll get you a bathroom soon.”

,” Okay.”

For the next ten minutes, there is silence, an anxious silence that has Akaashi staring at Bokuto, watching him for any change and there is change. Bokuto’s fidgeting has increased and he looks around nervously then back to his crotch, his legs are pressed tighter together too. Tighter than they were ten minutes ago and Akaashi is at a loss for what to do because his spiker has never really been desperate to go around him before. 

A faint flush rises to Akaashi’s cheeks when he realizes that he has been desperate around Bokuto more times than he cares to admit. Sometimes not fully making it to the bathroom, but soon enough to not leave a puddle on the ground. But leaving with thoroughly soaked underwear. And a very embarrassed face that quickly falls back to neutral as soon as Bokuto kisses him and wraps his arm over his shoulders. 

But now is his first time seeing Bokuto in such a state. He’s quietened down by a lot, much calmer, more concentrated on holding it in as the train turns and bumps occasionally, jolting them uncomfortably.   
By now it’s fifteen minutes into the ride, and Bokuto makes a small noise in his throat, like a pitiful whine that he can’t control and Akaashi’s eyes widen ever so slightly when he hears that, he glances down at Bokuto, who has his pant leg fisted in his hand that nears closer to his crotch with every minute that passes as if he wants to grab himself as a child would.

But he refuses to do that, because he can’t get over his pride and do such a thing, especially in front of Akaashi. He really doesn’t want to wet himself in front of Akaashi. Or just wet himself in general. 

He hasn’t done that since early middle school, a memory he would like to forget. But it did happen in the first year of middle school and he is still embarrassed about it to this day. He makes himself get out of that memory rather quickly.   
Akaashi meanwhile is still worried, it’s twenty minutes into the ride and he’s really not sure Bokuto’s going to step off the train with dry pants with the way he shakes and how his bottom lip quivers since it’s been freed from its prison between his teeth. He grips Bokuto’s hand,” Hey, it’s alright if you don’t make it to the bathroom you know.”

Bokuto quivers and mumbles, voice soft and sort of childish,” I don’t want to pee myself though.”

,” Well if you can’t help it it’s okay.”

,” It’s illegal to pee on a train.”

,” It’s illegal to whip your dick out and fire away on the train. It’s not illegal to soak your pants because you couldn’t help it.”

,” But still, it’s gross and I’m an adult. I have to hold it. I’m not. I’m not a child.”

,” I know you aren’t. But I’m saying if you can’t hold it, I won’t judge you, and I won’t think of you any different.”

,” Akaashi-”

He cuts himself off with a sharp whine as he shoves his free hand between his legs and screws his eyes shut. His shaking gets worse and Akaashi can see a wet spot that’s spread a few inches down Bokuto’s right leg. He winces and lets go of Bokuto’s hand to wrap it around his shoulders, drawing him close as Bokuto grits his teeth and wills the humiliated tears to go back into his head, but they drip down anyways. 

He can feel it in his body, and his brain screams that it’s only a matter of time before he loses control and pees all over himself and the seat and that thought scares him because he swore since the last time that he would never wet himself again yet here he is on the brink of it. Akaashi keeps him stable though, he always has, since they met he’s been the force that’s kept him level headed and just, good enough for people. That’s Akaashi, always there to bring the best out of him, and find that part of him again when he’s lost it. Just another reason why he loves Akaashi. 

Who is really, really worried right now. He checks his watch again for the millionth time on the train and winces at the fifteen minutes that are left. A few minutes pass and Bokuto rasps out,” Akaashi, I’m not gonna make it.”

That confirms it, and Akaashi pulls back,” It’s alright. You’ve held it for a long time.”

Bokuto just whimpers and hides his face, the inevitable so clear and so frightening to him. It’s too much, and he wants to forget this ever happened, but no, he’s still stuck at the moment, and he can’t find it in him to stop it because he’s fighting against his body to maintain control when he knows he has barely any left. Another leak comes out, further adding to the wet streak down his thigh and Akaashi notices it.

He whispers,” Bokuto please just go already, I don’t want you hurting yourself.”

Bokuto shakes his head furiously, he can’t do that. That’s like letting himself wet his pants, and that’s too much. Akaashi takes a deep breath,” Koutarou. Please just go already, I don’t like seeing you like this.”

That’s what it takes for him to lose control and he lurches forward until Akaashi pulls him up and they can only watch as the wet patch grows rapidly, he winces and spreads his legs, not even trying to stop anymore, his free hand yanked out of his legs, saved from further wetness. The liquid is too much for his seat to absorb and so it puddles and spills over, splattering on the ground obscenely loud and gross. 

He cries now, wiping his eyes furiously and sniffling. Akaashi cups his face and he lowers his hand gently as the stream still pours out of him. Their faces are close and Akaashi presses a quick kiss to his lips before bringing Bokuto’s head to his chest,” Shh, shh, you’ll be okay Koutarou.”

Bokuto just shakes and the stream eventually ends, the faint hissing noise now silenced and his piss is still hot against his skin, but it’s cooling rapidly and he doesn’t know what to do. He just looks down and mumbles,” I’m sorry.”

Akaashi shakes his head,” It’s okay, you did nothing wrong.”

,” I wet myself.”

,” Nothing is wrong with being human.”

,” I don’t like being human.”

Akaashi snorts,” I’d rather you be human than a robot.”

,” Mmm.”

The next ten minutes are silent save for Bokuto’s little sobs and hiccups that slowly start to diminish as the ride comes to an end. And before long they hurry out of the train and up the stairs before all but running back to his apartment. Where Akaashi unlocks the door quickly and they slip off their shoes before hurrying to the bathroom. 

Bokuto stands there awkwardly, unsure of what to do and Akaashi gently takes his clothes off, wincing at the underwear which most certainly is being thrown away at the end of this. They wait a moment for the water to heat up before stepping in, and they finish up there pretty quickly before toweling off and heading back to bed. 

Akaashi thinks to himself as they get under the covers, and he speaks out loud,” Koutarou. Can we stay in today?”

The owl head nods and buries himself close to Akaashi, who smiles softly and holds the older close to him before slipping his eyes shut, sleep takes him quickly. 

****SMUT****

Akaashi wanted to stay at home for a reason apparently, and there’s really no reason to go out, it’s pouring rain, all day long. So the reason becomes clear when Bokuto is gently laid onto the small island in the kitchen, clad in an oversized shirt and boxers while Akaashi’s eyes pretty much eat him up. 

Bokuto smirks coyly,” So, this is why you wanted to stay inside.”

Akaashi nods,” Let me ravage you?”

,” Please.”

In an instant Bokuto’s holding his shirt up and his underwear is flung somewhere but he doesn’t care because Akaashi’s prying apart his thick buttcheeks and licking at his hole. There’s no hesitation to it and it makes Bokuto shriek and claw at nothing because there is nothing to support him so he moans quietly, melting into the touch. Akaashi continues what he’s doing, prying apart Bokuto so he can get to his hole and eat it out like there’s no tomorrow. He drinks in every whine and soft whimper that he draws out of Bokuto, savoring them and storing them for later. 

Eventually, Bokuto chokes out,” Keiji, Keij, Keiji. Fuck, I’m gonna cum on your tongue. Keiji please!”

His jaw hurts but he goes harder because that’s really fucking hot to hear. To gain the knowledge that his tongue feels good enough to cum on, and less than a minute later Bokuto yowls and buries his hands into Akaashi’s hair as cum splatters on his chest. And now Akaashi can feel his arousal, which is straining against his boxers, hard and leaking, demanding attention. He brings it out and Bokuto sits up, sliding off the counter and dropping to his knees so he can bring Akaashi’s length into his mouth. Suckling on the head before Akaashi sinks his hand into Bokuto’s hair and growls,” Don’t tease me.”

Bokuto takes him in one swallow, and Akaashi moans at the feeling. His boyfriend keeps bobbing his head and sucking on him, loving the feeling of his cock laying thick and heavy on his tongue. Halfway through Akaashi gets more in control, yanking Bokuto’s head on his dick harder and faster until Bokuto sits and drops his jaw open, allowing Akaashi to fuck his throat, and he takes him up on the offer. Thrusting his hips shallowly so he won’t damage Bokuto’s throat, groaning and moaning at the heat around his dick that feels so good. He grunts and scrunches his nose up, his eyes too as he feels his release approach. Slamming Bokuto’s head onto his cock roughly a few times as he cums down the other's throat. 

He pulls away and Bokuto looks up, tongue hanging out slightly as he shows off the cum inside his mouth, standing up quickly enough to kiss Akaashi, who can taste his bitter cum on Bokuto’s mouth. But it’s hot, hot as fuck and before long one of his fingers slip into Bokuto’s mouth, the submissive one sucks on it, creating a lewd image and Akaashi pulls it away before fishing some lube out of one of the drawers and laying Bokuto back down on the counter. 

He coats his fingers and pushes two fingers in, finding it a bit loser since he tongue fucked him earlier, soft and wet, and he feels so good, he can tell this is going to be a good round. Bokuto whines at the feeling and Akaashi push against his prostate, smirking as Bokuto yelps and jolts roughly, legs trying to close as pleasure shoots him.

Bokuto looks between his legs, at the hand that’s there, past his twitching cock against his stomach, leaking pre-cum there and Akaashi thrusts his fingers back up into Bokuto’s prostate, the older shudders and tosses his head back before murmuring,” Keep at it and I’ll cum again.”

Akaashi does it, over and over again, and Bokuto does cum again, more white splattering his chest as his cock goes flaccid once more but not for long as Akaashi draws his fingers out and uncaps the lube once more, coating his dick with it and lining himself up. Bokuto draws his legs up, hooking his arms under the bend of his knees, spreading himself for Akaashi who licks his lips at the sight before him. 

The sight being Bokuto with a fucked out expression on his face, hair down and messed up, sweat adorning his body like fine jewelry and white paints his abs. Akaashi lines himself up, leaning across Bokuto as he pushes in, both of them moaning at the sensation. Bokuto chants Akaashi’s name like a ritual prayer, and oh Akaashi cannot get enough of it. He snaps his hips, not waiting for Bokuto who cries out when he does. The pleasure soon clouds over his mind as he all but bounces back and forth on Akaashi’s cock as he slams into him over and over again. 

He scratches all up Akaashi’s back, and in turn, Akaashi sucks hickies and leaves slightly bleeding bite marks into Bokuto’s skin. It’s not long before Bokuto whimpers out,” Keiji, Keiji gonna cum on your cock again, oh fuck feels so good. Your cock always feels so good inside me. Keijiiii.”

Akaashi grunts,” So tight, so hot, always so good for me. Only me, isn’t that right Koutarou, all mine. Your tight asshole was made for taking my dick and my dick only.”

,” Yes, yes, only your dick. Such a good dick fills me up so nice.”

,” Ah, ah, Koutarou, say my name again, say it as you cum on my cock.”

,” Keiji, Keiji, -fuck- Keiji!”

His hole clenches around him and Keiji shrieks slightly as he buries himself completely inside of Bokuto and cums hard. Both of them do, white painting Bokuto inside while his fluids mix with the ones on his chest already. After a minute they’ve come down from it and Akaashi pulls out, eyeing the small bead of cum that leaks out of Bokuto’s asshole. 

Bokuto sits up, wincing slightly and looking at him before smiling," Shower?”

,” Shower.”

The rest of the day is sweet, aside from Akaashi eating him out again during a horror movie as a reward for being a good boy, and Bokuto all but cries as he orgasms for the fourth time that day. Akaashi just smirks and leaves him to melt on the couch as he brushes his teeth and orders take out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Another little work for this series, I hope you all enjoy it, but I revised the old document because I wasn't happy with how it turned out and I'm super lazy when it comes to editing. So I pretty much took all the key elements from that and put it into a new format which I am much happier with. I hope you all will be happy with this too. I also hope you all are safe from covid and if you are protesting you are staying safe. These are some wild times, I feel kinda bad for the kids who're gonna have 2020 as part of their history class. I swear there will be a whole textbook for it, divided into twelve chapters, each chapter is one month. Anyway, here's some sinful stuff I wrote at who knows when. Feel free to drop some comments down below about literally anything, I love hearing from who ever reads these stories. Thanks for reading!-Depression is Actually Me in the Skin of Human.
> 
> P.S, Iwaizumi and Oikawa are next!


End file.
